


The Dullest Knife

by theangelcastiella



Series: Castiella's Femslash Bingo 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death Threats, F/F, Femslash, Multi, Sam and Ruby are only mentioned, he's not actually in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelcastiella/pseuds/theangelcastiella
Summary: In which the reader is fed up with Ruby's lies and tricks and decides to do something about it.





	

The lights were off in the hotel room. Curtains drawn. Hardly any light was making it into the room at the ungodly hour of four in the morning. Anybody in their right mind would be sleeping, which is exactly why Ruby chose that hour to sneak back in. She thought that she could just mosey on in as if she hadn’t been spending time with that damn Winchester boy, hop into bed with you, and play it off as though it hadn’t ever happened. 

The joke was on her, because you’d been staying up, sitting in a chair in the back of the room. 

Waiting. 

For three hours you had waited, twiddling your thumbs and forcing your eyes to stay open. For three hours, you had stared at your phone, clinging to the tiniest hope that maybe she would answer your text. The tiniest hope that maybe, just maybe, she would tell you the truth this time.

Of course this hope was foolish and worthless.

The doorknob began to turn, your eyes flickered to the clock on the bedside table.  _ 4:04 _ am.

A few more seconds of jiggling and the door slowly opened. In walked Ruby, making your heart twist and throb as though someone had grabbed it and tried to wring it out. She slipped off her shoes and set them on the ground as quiet as possible, and began to slink to the bed you were sharing.

That was when you turned on the light.

“Nice to see you made it home, Ruby.”

She shut her eyes. You couldn’t tell if it was from annoyance or guilt. “Y/N, you’re awake.”

“And so are you. But apparently whatever you were doing was more important than letting me know what was going on, right?” When she didn’t answer, you stood and took a step towards her. “Where were you?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe doing the job that Lillith assigned to us? You know, making sure that all of the seals are broken, so that Lucifer can rise again?”

She’s giving you that look again. The one that says, ‘I dare you to talk back to me. We both know what will happen if you do.’ She sets down her bag on the ground, putting her dagger down beside it. 

“I’m not sure if you remember anymore, but we’re in this together, you bitch. A little trust wouldn’t fucking kill you.”

Just like that, you were against the wall, Ruby’s ice cold hand pinning you there effortlessly.

“I’m not sure if  _ you  _ remember anymore, but I’m the one who saved you from that shithole of a town and took you under my wing. If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even be here. You wouldn’t even know about the apocalypse or the 66 seals or Lucifer, if it wasn’t for me. So no, I don’t have to treat you like an equal. I don’t owe you anything. If anything, you owe me! But all you do is follow me along like some fucking puppy and then act like a jealous girlfriend whenever I mention Sam.”

Something snapped in you, and you pushed Ruby away. She stumbled back a bit, shock registering on your face. You’d never been stronger than her before.

“So you were with Sam, huh? I should’ve known. I know you don’t understand feelings, Ruby, but he’s not just some toy that you can play with whenever you get bored. He’s a human being, and you’re taking advantage of him!”

“I don’t give a shit about Sam. I don’t give a shit about hurting people if that’s what it takes to get what I want, and in this case, I’ll do what I have to do.”

The breath rushed out of you, your anger beginning to twist into something much, much worse. You bit the inside of your cheek and squinted your eyes shut.  _ Don’t cry, Y/N. Don’t give her that satisfaction. _

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I hurt your feelings too, Y/N? Did I huff and puff and blow away that stupid fantasy you have going in your head, the one where everything is all sunshine and rainbows? Well, get over it. The world isn’t turning on it’s axis just to make you happy, and, news flash! Sometimes, people aren’t the good that you want them to be. They don’t have hidden emotions like they would if life was a damn movie. They won’t bend over backwards for others. Sometimes, people are selfish and do what they want because they want it! Maybe just because they can!”

There it went. A tear slipped out of your eye and ran down your cheek. That was when you knew that you had to make a choice. You could keep living this life of constantly questioning everything, of constant danger for a cause you weren’t even sure you supported, or you could do something about it.

“Prove it, Ruby. Prove that you don’t care about anything. Prove to me that you will do whatever you want just because you can.” You bent down and grabbed the hilt of Ruby’s dagger and held it out to her. 

She looked at you, from your face to the dagger being held out to her.

“What- what are you doing?”

Looking into her eyes, you tried to control your shaking hands. “If you really don’t care, then just kill me. Because if you really don’t care, then I’ve got nothing to live for anyways. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life running from people wanting to hurt me for a cause I don’t even know that I believe in, all for a girl who doesn’t…” Your voice cracked, and you took a moment to regain your composure. “For a girl who doesn’t love me back.”

The knife clattered to the floor, and everything was quiet.

You stared at each other, shockingly confused eyes met with sad and empty ones.

“Are you saying I’m all you have to live for, Y/N?”

You stopped holding back, and felt sobs wracking your body. “You- you are, Ruby. I have nothing. No family. No friends. This is all I have left, and I can’t escape it without dying. But if I stay with you, the girl who does what she does just because she can, I’m in that same danger all the time. I don’t want this to be my life. And there’s only one way to tell if you care. Kill me.”

“Are you fucking crazy? I have no reason to kill you.”

“I thought you didn’t need a reason.”

Ruby stood there before you, gaping like a fish. Mouth open. Shut. Open again. Then she narrowed her eyes and bent down, wrapping her fingers around the dagger’s hilt. You backed up until you felt your back against the wall again.

This was it. Your suspicions were right all along, and with each frantic beat of your fluttering heart, Ruby took another step towards you. You weren’t sure if it took hours or mere seconds until she was before you with the knife angled at your heart. It pierced your skin ever so slightly, and you sucked in a breath, squinting your eyes shut.

You waited a moment, and then another, and the stinging pain was gone as the knife once again fell to the floor.

“Fuck it,” Ruby whispered, and her lips landed on yours.


End file.
